


True Love Rarely Comes Knocking

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Draco thinks back on his life and the way it's turned out.





	True Love Rarely Comes Knocking

Draco hadn't known he'd never experienced true happiness.  
  
He'd grown up privileged, with an array of house elves to heed his every whim. He'd been revered amongst his peers as a child, not due to his nature but the letters of his last name. None of that had been real joy, he now realises.

Real joy is Harry's smile, shy and yet somehow bold as he draws Draco close. It's green eyes behind smudged lenses after they kiss, a soft press of lips that suffices for a taste. It's Harry's hand on his thigh as he laughs aloud at something Draco's said. It's long nights of tangled bodies and steamy breakfasts the mornings after. It's a million conversations, a web of past and present and what is oncoming, and thumbs wiping fallen tears to soothe the nightmares away.  
  
The years pass by. Joy metamorphoses to adopt new forms. Soon it becomes the swish of white robes athwart a petal-strewn floor as Draco takes the hand of the man he loves. More years still bring forth another sort of euphoria, the sort that's exclusive to this singular event, as Draco watches his husband take the baby girl with wispy blond hair and emerald eyes into his arms with the very alloy of disbelief and awe Draco himself feels.  
  
Draco has learned that time in its journey gifts him true delights as it progresses. He can hardly wait to savour the next.


End file.
